La visita
by Didax
Summary: Después de la muerte de Naraku, Rin se quedó en la aldea de Kaede, pero siempre había alguien dispuesto a visitarla.


La visita

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Rin se encontraba en la aldea, al cuidado de Kaede. Él nunca faltaba a su palabra, y todas las semanas estaba allí para dejarle un regalo o alguna palabra.

Rin se estaba acostumbrando a la manera de vivir, al principio ver la cantidad de gente que vivía por los alrededores le intimidaba, pero todos se mostraban amables con ella, tanto humanos como hanyous y youkais pudieran haber.

Sus visitas no tenían horario así que podía aparecer en cualquier día, a cualquier hora, pero ella siempre estaría dispuesta a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa.

Un día Rin estaba recogiendo hierbas, recolectándolas para hacer pociones, y le vio. Parado como si nada, esperando a que ella se percatara de su presencia.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- exclamó corriendo a su encuentro- lo extrañaba mucho, ¡adoro este kimono!- dijo señalando el que llevaba puesto, que era obsequio de Sesshomaru de dos visitas anteriores.

- Pues ahora puedes adorar otro- respondió y mientras lo hacía le lanzó a las manos un bonito kimono de color blanco con detalles rojos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Muchas gracias!- le brillaban los ojos.

- Veo que ya te estás acostumbrando.

- Un poco pero… aun así preferiría ir con ustedes. ¿No puede llevarme?- le dijo alzando la mirada, pero los ojos que quería ver estaban viendo a otro lado.

Por esa sola razón era que le incomodaban un poco esas visitas. Tener que soportar siempre que le suplicara de aquella manera era una dura prueba para él. De igual forma no iba a aceptar, ya que había quedado con Kaede que la pregunta milenaria se formularía en 7 años. En ese entonces pensaba que el tiempo que para ella sería largo para él sería un instante. Se equivocaba.

-Respóndame, por favor, señor Sesshomaru- casi no podía contener las lágrimas.

-No- respondió con una voz que no permitía réplica.

-Pero, aunque sea un día, por favor, y me vuelve a traer en la noche – dijo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso no se lo podía negar.

Él estaba dubitativo, podía hacerlo, no era como si se la fuera a llevar para siempre, aunque la tentación de hacerlo estaría presente.

Había algo raro en la apariencia de Rin… faltaba la colita en el pelo.

-Rin, ¿qué le pasó a tu pelo?- dijo esquivando la pregunta.

-Un hombre que hay en la aldea me dijo que me veía rara con esa colita, así que me la quité- contestó mirando al suelo.

"Estúpidos humanos. Si llego a saber quién fue, no volverá a quejarse de nada de Rin", pensó.

-Vuélvetela a hacer.-sentenció.

Ella se sentía feliz, sabiendo que a él no le parecía rara y más aun, le gustaba.

-¡Hai!

Él se volteó elegantemente y mientras se alejaba le echó un vistazo a Rin.

-¿Qué, no me vas a seguir?- preguntó.

A Rin se le iluminó la cara, contenta de la respuesta que ya tenía. Corrió a alcanzarlo, y cuando ya estaba a su lado, el la agarró y comenzó a volar hacia alguna parte.

Pasado un tiempo, se encontraban en la cima de una montaña, con una vista espectacular que la dejó sin palabras.

-¡RIN!

El inesperado abrazo de Jaken la dejó aturdida por un momento, pero después se lo correspondió de tal manera que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, Rin, porque el amo bobito, ¡qué digo! bonito no dice ni una palabra y yo me había acostumbrado bastante a lo mucho que tú hablas, que aunque sea fastidioso, es mejor que el silencio absoluto. La otra vez le dije al amo bonito que jugáramos, a ver si se contentaba acordándose de ti, pero de la patada que me dio casi me manda al otro mundo.- terminó con eso su largo relato y observó que ella ya no estaba allí, sino acariciando a Ah-Un.

Jaken se acercó a Sesshomaru para poder preguntarle algo que lo tenía curioso.

-Amo bonito, acaso usted…

-No- le cortó- ya sabes que en siete años.

-Ahh- se lamentó Jaken.

Pasaron las horas, y ella les preguntaba cosas como que qué habían hecho, qué habían comido el día anterior, si Jaken había aprendido a cocer bien el pescado o cosas y también si tenían cosas divertidas que hacer.

-No- respondió Sesshomaru a la última pregunta.- No hay enemigos, ni problemas, lo más molesto hasta el momento es Jaken- y miró a su sirviente de tal manera que quién sabría qué había sucedido antes de su visita.- Rin, ¿y tú?

Con esa simple pregunta bastó para que Rin se extendiera y hablara sobre cada instante de su vida cotidiana, pero como Sesshomaru no la callaba ella seguía, feliz. Al finalizar la noche había caído ya y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que quizá la "visita" se había extendido.

-Vámonos, Rin- le dijo sin mirarla.

- Está bien…- mientras lo decía se iba despidiendo de Jaken y Ah-Un.- ¡Nos veremos pronto!- y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Emprendieron su camino de vuelta, y cuando llegaron a la aldea, ahí estaba Kaede, y se acercaron a ella.

-Niña, me tenías preocupada. Pero ya me imaginaba yo con quién estarías…-dijo subiendo la mirada hacia Sesshomaru. No estaba molesta. Cómo le iba a negar a la pequeña estar un día con la persona más preciada para ella.

-Adiós, Sesshomaru-sama, vuelva pronto, onegai- le dijo a él, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que más tarde el correspondió.

-Adiós, Rin. Nos vemos.- se limitó a contestar.

Sesshomaru se alejaba ya, internándose en el bosque. "Buscaré otro kimono", se dijo. Todavía no se le había ocurrido que otra cosa le podía dar.

Apenas y esa era una de las primeras visitas en las que tendría que afrontar la insistencia de Rin para que la llevara con él, y él de contener sus deseos de hacerlo.

_Fin _

_¿Por qué, por qué me hacen esto? Siempre que me digo, Daniela, hoy no vas a escribir un fic nuevo, veo un comentario y me pongo muy feliz, y tengo deseos de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Dedicado a todos mis apreciados lectores. _


End file.
